Think twice Soul ! One shot
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Soul and Maka successfully created a dead scythe. Soul is super popular and has lots of fans. Maka can't stand it! Her heart hurts so much, it's a feeling she never felt before. When Liz, Patty and Tsubaki hear what's going on they say Maka is jealous. Maka thought of that herself already too but didn't want to admit it. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki decide to help Maka. One-shot SoMa.


**~ Maka's POV~**

I stand next to Soul, he opens his locker. A mountain of cards and gifts falls down on him. I look at it with angry eyes. _It's a weak since Soul became a death scythe, and this is happening every damn day! And then that stupid brainless fan girls… They are annoying as hell!_ I look to the ground while Soul gathers the gifts and carts and throws them away.

'What is it Maka?' I look up to him and shuffle back and forward.

'Nothing… Soul, you are not leaving me…Right?' My voice sounds more like a whisper.

Soul starts to laugh. It feels like my head is on fire. _That jerk, I'm serious!_

'Of course I'm not leaving you.' He says. I see his fan girls running to him.

I turn my back to him, and walk away_. I don't want to see how they hang all over Soul. I don't want to hear how they flirt with him. My heart hurts so much. Is this a heart attack?... Or am I… Am I jealous?_ I shake my head. I can't think like that. But… I look over my shoulder. Soul looks at the girls with a stupid grin on his face. I look away angrily. _This is so frustrating! This really my character at all, I should be happy for Soul…Rite?..._

'Maka you look down, is everything okay?' I look up to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

'Yeah, this is already going on a week. I figured you would be happy now Soul and you have finished your mission.' Says Liz. Even Patty agrees seriously.

I shake my head. 'I don't know what it is either but when I see Soul hang all over those girls I get so angry!'

Suddenly they have wide grins on their faces. I look at them in surprise. And with a little fear because Patty looks like a serial killer.

'Your Jealous aren't you Maka?' Patty chuckles.

I feel my cheeks getting hotter. 'O-of course not! My and Soul are just partners.' I say quickly.

All of them grab my arm and drag me out the school.

'What are you guys doing!?' I ask surprised.

'We are going to give you a makeover.' Tsubaki giggles.

I try to break free. 'NO!'

Liz faces my with a smile. 'Do you want Soul to look at you or not?'

I turn red again_. I know I shouldn't want Soul to look at me like that but maybe it's true… Maybe I'm Jealous. _

'Okay…'

~A hour later back at DWMA~

People look surprised at me while I walk with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki towards the cafeteria. I look shy back at a couple boys. _Apparently I changed so much they don't even recognize me._ I'm wearing a blue t-shirt with a white half jacket above it, a white mini skirt, a white belt with a soul logo, white sneakers and instead of pig tails my hair is down and hanging over my shoulders. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki giggle in excitement.

'This is my best work until now!' Liz says exited.

Patty agrees. 'Big sis makes sure Maka gets attention!'

'I want to see the look on Soul's face when he sees you Maka!' Tsubaki says.

I smile. _I don't like this style but I can live with it._

'YAHOO YOUR GOD IS HERE TO LIGHT UP YOUR MISSERABLE LIFES!' Blackstar yells as soon we are in the cafeteria and jumps on a table. Tsubaki runs at him in panic trying to get him of the table. Soul sits laughing at the table. I want to walk towards him but then I see there is sitting a girl next to him. _I've seen her before. She is like a second Blair with clothes on! _Suddenly someone pushes me towards Soul. I turn around. Liz and Patty are pushing me to the table with a big grin on their face. I'm standing next to Soul now.

'Hey Soul.' I say trying to hide my nerves.

'Hey Mak-' He looks at me in surprise.

I shuffle nerves with my foods. 'I changed my look a little.'

The girl next to Soul looks irritated because she isn't getting attention. I smile. Soul looks at me. His face turns red, he quickly takes the book Oxford was holding and hides his face in it. I laugh while Ox gets angry. _This is what I wanted_. I look at the girl, she looks angry back. Liz and Patty take her chair and almost throw her to the other side of the cafeteria. I grin and place a chair next to Soul. He looks at me again. When he sees I smile he grins back. I look at the baka albino._ Jealousy?_

'You don't have to change to impress me you know.' He says smiling and gives Ox the book back.

My cheeks turn red. 'W-who said it was for you?'

Soul takes two ribbons from Patty, who was playing with them a few seconds ago. He takes my hair and puts it back in pigtails.

'I love you as you are Maka.' He says trying to keep his cool.

I turn red and quickly give him a kiss on his cheek. 'That's cool.' I giggle.

**Since then my and Soul started dating. He doesn't cling to his fan girls anymore and when one try's to hang all over him I make sure they don't make that mistake again. **

'I love you Maka.' Soul says and kisses my.

'I love you to.' I whisper against his lips.

'Aaahhh.' Me and Soul turn around in surprise.

Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Blackstar are standing in our apartment.

'What the hell are you guys doing here!?' Me and Soul yell.

'I came to steal food.' Blackstar says as the idiot he is.

'I-I tried to stop him guys…' Tsubaki says ashamed.

'I lost my way to the gym.' Liz says clearly lying.

'I was following a squirrel!' Patty laughs. _That actually can happen with her._

'I was kidnapped.' Kid says grinning.

'JUST GET THE HELL OUT!'

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this one-shot ;) I really wanted to make something like this for a long time so I'm really excited ;3 I hope you enjoy my stories and read next time to ! :D**


End file.
